


My Sword and My Shield

by Lillianrill



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Touching, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sex, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillianrill/pseuds/Lillianrill
Summary: The Dragonborn discovers that the path to true love doesn't run smoothly.
Relationships: Argis the Bulwark/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vorstag
Kudos: 8





	1. Let the Dance Begin

Lena's head was spinning and her heart was beating furiously as she was whirled around in time with the music. She laughed and smiled as her partner guided her in and out of the other revelers, leading her with ease. She couldn't remember being this carefree in a long time and it felt so good.  
She had probably had more than her fair share of mead and wine but at that moment she didn't care, she felt invincible.  
As the music slowed and came to an end the man she was dancing with kissed her hand, gave her a small bow and escorted her back to her table.  
No sooner had she sat down another man approached her.  
'May I have this dance?' He asked politely.  
'Forgive me please,' she answered apologetically, 'but I must catch my breath.'  
The man looked disappointed but bowed his head and took his leave. Lena watched him go with a sigh.  
'I hoped you were going to dance with me at least once tonight!' Said her companion with a frown, 'but it seems I may be mistaken. Half the Inn is queing up for the pleasure!'  
'I highly doubt that's the case and I promise I will save you a dance Vorstag, and if not this night then I will owe you one.'  
Vorstag let a small lascivious smile play across his lips. 'If not now,' he said, 'then maybe later...? 'He let his words trail off as he touched her hand, which she quickly snatched away.  
'Vorstag! That is no way to proposition a lady!' She scolded him trying to brush the implied meaning aside.  
'And you are wrong to assume I consider you one!' Vorstag teased her.  
Lena feigned a look of shocked indignation at his reply but Vorstag just continued to grin.  
She did feel slightly guilty however because if it hadn't been for Vorstag she would never have even had an invite to the wedding party. She had only been in Markarth for a short time and she knew very few people. Vorstag had been one of the first to introduce himself to her.  
They had met at the Inn one night. Lena was having an evening meal. Vorstag had not seen her before and he had a keen eye for a pretty woman. With his curiosity piqued he had approached her. They had fallen into easy conversation and Lena had soon learned that he was a mercenary for hire and he had quickly offered his services to her. Lena had taken him up on his offer and they had began working together on occasion.

She waved a serving boy over and asked for more mead to be brought to the table. 'Tell me Vorstag, who is that man at the bar?'  
Vorstag turned to look. 'You mean the one you have been unable to take your eyes off all evening? That's Argis. I'd stay away from him if I were you.'  
'Why? What's wrong with him?'  
'Only the worst kind of womaniser you could imagine.'  
'Oh. That's a shame.'  
'Oh come on Lena, you can do better than him, just look at how much attention you have attracted tonight. Besides, you have me right in front of you; what more could you want?'  
And there it was again, that sly smile and the touch of the hand, only this time more insistent.  
She pulled her hand back once more but this time she felt slightly uncomfortable. A look of anger flashed briefly across Vorstag's face but he managed to cover it with a smirk. 'You my dear are an insufferable tease but don't worry, all good things come to those who wait.' And with that Vorstag stood, flashed her a smile and left the table.  
Lena suddenly felt uneasy about Vorstag's intentions and tried to remember if she had in anyway given him the wrong idea about their relationship. From her point of view it was strictly professional; she paid him and he watched her back. It wasn't that Vorstag was unattractive and he could certainly be charming when he wanted to but romance was the last thing on her mind.  
Inwardly she frowned at herself for that last contradictory thought and glancing at the bar once more she noticed that Argis was looking her way. Averting her eyes and feeling embarrassed she stared into her tankard.  
A moment later she became aware of someone standing next to her; lifting her gaze she realised it was him.  
'Excuse me but is this chair taken?' He enquired in a low voice.  
Lena shook her head.  
'Would you mind if I joined you then?'  
'No, of course not.' She replied shyly, not believing her luck.  
He sat down opposite her and held his tankard in front of him, seemingly a little shy himself. Lena looked at him and waited for him to say something. He was incredibly handsome she thought despite the visible scar that ran down his left cheek and the eye that he could no longer see out of.  
'I'm Argis by the way.'  
'I know!' She said quickly. 'My friend told me.'  
Argis looked at her and nodded. 'And what else did your friend say about me?'  
She took a breath, unsure of what to say. After a pause she gave him a small grimace and said 'he told me to stay away from you.' She sounded apologetic.  
Argis gave her a wistful smile.  
'I see. Perhaps I had better leave then.'  
'No. Please. You don't have to go.' She looked at him and offered him what she hoped was a more confident smile.  
They sat awkwardly for a few moments before he spoke again. 'Are you new to Markarth? I haven't seen you before.'  
'I haven't been here long.' She replied. 'I have been doing some work for the Jarl.'  
Argis looked surprised. 'I work for the Jarl too. Strange that our paths have not crossed before now.'  
'Well, I expect that our jobs have just taken us in different directions.' She could see Argis thinking.  
'Are you staying at the Inn while you are  
in town?'  
'No. At the Keep.'  
Argis raised his eyebrows at this. 'And will you be in Markarth for long?'  
'It seems that I might be. It depends on where my duties take me.' Lena replied.  
'Your duties?'  
'You ask a lot of questions Sir.' She smiled at him.  
He laughed. 'Forgive me. I do not mean to pry. And, I am no Sir.'  
A pause, and then...  
'Tell me, what else did Vorstag have to say about me? I'm interested.'  
'You know Vorstag then?'  
'Everbody knows Vorstag. Especially the ladies if you know what I mean.'  
Lena followed his gaze to the corner of the room where Vorstag was now sitting with a woman on each arm.  
Turning back to Argis she said, 'That's odd because he pretty much said the same thing about you!'  
'Nothing short of what I would expect from him.'  
'I take it that the two of you are not good friends then?'  
'You could say that.' Argis replied with a look of distaste on his face.  
'I see.' Lena responded but did not enquire further on the matter... 'Do you dance Argis?' She suddenly blurted out and then immediately wished she had kept her mouth shut.  
Argis shook his head, 'Gods no!' He looked terrified. 'Ask me to fight anything in Skyrim be it living or dead or any number of forsworn but do not ask me to dance!'  
Lena laughed at this.  
'But you,' he said, 'you dance a lot!'  
She felt herself blushing.  
'Sorry.' He offered. 'I didn't mean to embarrass you.'  
There was another brief moment of silence between them as they looked at each other intently but this time it was Argis who turned his gaze away first.  
'It's getting late.' He said suddenly. 'I think perhaps I should be going. I don't want to keep you from your admirers.' He rose from his chair.  
Lena felt disappointed but nodded in agreement. 'Will I see you again?' She asked him.  
'Yes, I'm sure you will.' He smiled and then turned to leave but he then turned back as if he had forgotten something. 'I've just realised, I don't know your name.'  
'It's Lena.'  
Argis smiled again. 'Well, goodnight Lena, and thank you for your company.'  
'Goodnight Argis. I'll see you around.'  
And with that he nodded once and left.  
Lena noticed that as he went Vorstag made some comment to him but Argis didn't reply.

Lena let out a sigh. She realised that she was feeling tired herself and slightly drunk with it. The party was still in full swing but it had lost some of it's appeal to her. She was also aware that she had a meeting scheduled with the Jarl tomorrow morning and she didn't want to be late.  
She passed Vorstag on the way out and said goodbye.  
'Hey, Lena.' He called after her. 'If Argis isn't taking you home how about joining us? It could be a fun night!'  
She turned and looked at him. 'No thank you Vorstag, not really my thing.'  
Vorstag gave her a leering grin and the women he was with smirked and laughed to each other. Lena shook her head and moved on.

The air was brisk outside but she thought the walk to Understone Keep would do her good. On the way she had time to reflect on the evenings events. She was unsure what had got into Vorstag tonight. Drink, probably. She had never seen him like this before. It wasn't the first time he had suggested that they get together but something about this evenings proposition made her uncomfortable. She would have to be careful with him from now on. Of course she liked men and enjoyed their company but she was not one to take a lover for the sake of it. She had had partners before but not many. Actually only two.  
The first had been a childhood friend; someone she had known all her life. She remembered with a smile how they had been inseparable and how they were both oblivious to their changing awareness of each other. One day when they were out swimming in the lake it had suddenly developed into something else. She had been sixteen at the time and he just a few months older. They had continued their relationship for two years, until he was old enough to join the Stormcloaks and he had gone off to war, swearing that he would one day come back for her. That was ten years ago now and she hadn't seen him since. He had written to her for a while after he had left but eventually the letters arrived less and less frequently until one day they stopped coming altogether. She remembered how she would wait every day by the gate for the courier, only to be disappointed when there was nothing for her. She didn't like to dwell on what might have become of him.  
As she now traveled around Skyrim she would often ask any Stormcloaks she encountered if they knew him but they never did.  
The second had been an Imperial soldier who was stationed near her village. The soldiers would come into the Inn when they were off duty and she had been waiting tables. She had been smitten with him and they had quickly started a relationship. As far as she was concerned he was going to be her forever love. That was until she found out about his wife and child. She had been young and naive then.  
She left home shortly afterwards, dejected and heartbroken deciding to seek adventure in the wilds of Skyrim. She spent a year on her own, learning how to fend for herself and sharpening both her hunting and fighting skills. Eventually she started making a bit of coin by doing jobs for others and word soon got round that she was a decent sword for hire.  
It was some time afterwards that she had run into an Imperial ambush and had been sent to Helgen. Her world was then turned upside down and it was the catalyst that had started her on the road to her destiny; a road that had now lead her to Markarth.

Upon reaching the keep she slipped quietly through the corridors to her room. The fire had faded to glowing embers but there was just enough heat to take the chill away. She threw another log into the grate and gave the ash a poke; maybe she could coax a few flames from it. She was pleased when she noticed the smallest flicker of life spring up. Satisfied, she pulled off her dress, found her night gown and crawled into bed.  
Her last thoughts before sleep took her were of Argis; she wondered if he was sleeping somewhere in the keep aswell or if he was at the barracks. Or maybe he was sharing someone else's bed somewhere. Either way her thoughts were of him and not of the others.


	2. Becoming Thane

'Damn', she cursed, jumping out of bed and stubbing her toe on the cupboard. 'Damn, damn, damn'. She was late.  
Scrabbling through the draws she found some clean under garments to pull on. She then began pulling bits of armour out of the chest at the bottom of the bed, hastily strapping it in place. When she looked in the mirror she noticed that her hair was arranged in a wild tangle. Grimacing she clamped the helmet down on her head and hoped that the Jarl wouldn't mind if she didn't take it off. She grabbed her sword from the table as she left, and then hurried her way to the throne room. She took the steps two at a time and almost stumbled into the Jarl's presence.  
Jarl Igmund as it happened was reclining somewhat lazily on his throne looking slightly bored and he didn't seem to notice. A small crowd of court regulars were milling around the room. At Lena's appearance he sat up and said, 'Ahh! Finally! You are here!'  
'Apologies for my lateness my Jarl'. She bowed before him. 'Please, forgive me'.  
Igmund waved his hand dismissively. 'No matter. Please step forward.'  
Lena did as she was asked and moved to the foot of the dias. She didn't know why Igmund had called her here, she already had more than enough tasks to finish for him. Perhaps she was in some sort of trouble instead. She cursed herself again for being late.  
Igmund was leaning forward now, peering at her and nodding his head; he then stood and paced up and down a few times. Suddenly turning towards Lena he said, 'Dragonborn! The Reach owes you a great debt, and I, as Jarl would see you repaid in some way.'  
This wasn't what she was expecting.  
'There is room in my court for a new Thane. It's an honorary title mainly but there are a few perks someone like you could make use of.'  
'My Jarl, it would be an honour.' Lena found  
herself bowing before him again, quite unbelieving of what she was hearing.  
'Then by my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of the Reach. Congratulations. I will grant you a personal Housecarl to watch over your home and this weapon from my armoury to serve as your badge of office. I will also inform my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you were part of the common rabble now.'  
Lena found herself taking a dwarven axe from Igmund's hand at the same time as he was waving someone forward from the gathered crowd.  
'Here! This is your new Housecarl, Argis the Bulwark.'  
Lena spun round. 'Argis!' She exclaimed.   
Argis bowed his head and replied quietly, 'my Thane.'  
'Ahh! I see you two already know each other! Excellent!' Igmund said.  
'We met briefly yesterday, that is all.' Lena replied and turned to give Argis a small smile.   
'Well, go on Argis! Show the Thane to her new home then!' Igmund prompted.  
Argis cleared his throat. 'This way my Thane, if you will.' He turned to leave. 'Do you have any belongings that you need to bring with you?'  
'A few. Shall I collect them now?'  
Argis nodded and indicated that she should lead the way.  
As soon as they reached her room he turned to her. 'Dragonborn! Why didn't you tell me?'   
'Well it didn't really come up in conversation, Argis the Bulwark!' She replied. 'Are you mad at me already?'  
'No.' He said, more relaxed. 'Just surprised that's all. I kinda thought the Dragonborn would be a man. How stupid do I feel?' He looked at her with a sheepish grin.  
'Don't worry. I get that reaction from everyone. I'm used to it by now.'  
'And last night! We were talking! I hope I didn't say anything out of order.'  
'Again, don't worry. I enjoyed your company.'  
'You did?'  
Lena nodded. 'I did... Now, let's get this stuff and you can show me where we are going to be living!'

As they made their way to Vlindrell Hall Argis talked about Markarth; answering as many of Lena's questions as he could. He also had so many things that he wanted to ask her but was reluctant to do so now. After all she was a Thane and he was her Housecarl. It was not his place.  
Lena marvelled at the view from the top of the steps before allowing Argis to unlock the door. 'It's amazing Argis'. She exclaimed.  
'One of the best.' He replied. 'Here, let's go in. I took the liberty of lighting the fires earlier. I didn't want the house to be cold for you.'  
Lena smiled. 'Thank you.'   
As they entered the main rooms Lena was quite overcome. 'I can't believe this is mine Argis. I have never known a home like this before.'  
Argis was pleased with her reaction. 'We will need to get some supplies, there's not much in the way of food. I didn't know what you would like.'  
'We can go down to the market together, if you want to?' She asked.  
'Okay.' He replied. 'What do you like to eat?'  
'Anything! But, I don't like cooking very much.' She frowned. 'About as much as you like dancing probably.'  
Argis laughed at this. 'It is my job to cook anyway.'  
'I don't expect you to wait on me Argis, that would be unfair.'  
'I believe that is the Housecarl's job my Thane.'  
'Well not in this house it's not. And you don't have to call me Thane, Lena will do.'  
'Very well my Thane' He replied with a grin.

They spent the rest of the day settling in and gathering some food from the market so that Argis could cook an evening meal. Afterwards Lena invited Argis to sit by the fire with her and they opened a bottle of wine.  
'That was delicious Argis, thank you.'  
'You're welcome.'   
'Who taught you how to cook?'  
'I taught myself. It's really not that difficult, especially if it's something that you enjoy.'  
'What else do you like to do in your spare time?'  
Argis thought for a moment and then said, 'I haven't had much spare time up until now but I like to read sometimes.'  
'Oh good. I like to read too; and don't worry about having too much time on your hands, we are going to have plenty to do!'  
They sat quietly for a few minutes before Argis asked, 'Is it true that you can kill a dragon with a single shout?'  
'Ah, no. I can use a shout to force the dragon to land but once it is on the ground it still has to be killed with a sword, or magic.'  
'I would like to see that one day.'  
'Good because you are going to get more than enough chances!'  
'You're going to take me with you?'  
'Of course! Are you not my sword and my shield?'  
'I just thought maybe you would still be taking Vorstag that's all.'  
'Maybe. On some jobs, but I will still ask you too... Actually there is a small job we can do tomorrow.'  
Argis nodded. 'Okay.'  
'Four Skull Lookout.'  
'I know it well. The bandits there have been cleared out several times before.'   
'And they just keep coming back.'  
'That's the problem with bandits, and forsworn for that matter.'  
'So I have found out... I think we should set out early, maybe we can surprise them. I'm going to turn in for the night; we should leave before dawn if that's okay.'  
Argis agreed. 'I will wake you.'  
'Thank you.' Lena smiled. 'I will see you in the morning.'

That night as Lena lay in bed she thought about the day's sudden turn of events. It was only yesterday that she and Argis had met and now she had moved in with him. She was unsure what fate held in store for their relationship but no doubt it was going to be interesting. Argis was a very handsome man and she was well aware of her initial attraction to him but a Thane and a Housecarl? Wasn't that frowned upon? And besides, Argis probably had any number of women clamouring for his affection.   
She tried to put such thoughts aside and tell herself again that she wasn't here to look for romance. She was here to kill dragons and bandits and forsworn and that was all.

Argis woke early and got himself ready. He then went to check on Lena and found her still asleep. He felt reluctant to wake her because she looked so peaceful. Her dark hair was fanned out around her like a halo and her cheeks were slightly flushed. He eventually pulled himself together and went to her. He gave her a small shake on the shoulder and softly spoke her name. Her eyes fluttered open and he watched as she slowly focused on his face.  
'Good morning sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?' He asked without thinking and then looked embarrassed incase he had overstepped the mark. He hung his head. 'Apologies my Thane. I didn't mean to offend you.' He mumbled.   
'It's okay.' Lena smiled.  
'I have some breakfast on the go if you are hungry.'   
'Thank you Argis. I'll just get dressed.'  
Argis turned and left, berating himself inwardly for his stupid comment.  
While Lena got ready he busied himself with packing some provisions for the journey. He tried to keep his gaze away from her room as he went. There were very few doors in Vlindrell Hall and the last thing he wanted was to be caught watching her.  
She emerged a short time later, securing her last bit of armour.  
'Is there anything you need help with?' He asked.  
'No thank you, I've managed everything.'  
Argis indicated the table where he had placed a bowl of stew and bread. 'Sorry it's only last night's left overs.'  
'That's fine. It was good!' Lena began tucking in hungrily. 'Are you ready to go?'  
Argis nodded.  
'Well, let me just finish this and we'll get this show on the road then.'


	3. Four Skull Lookout

The journey to the lookout was uneventful. The only things they spied on the way were a pair of sabre cats roaming in the distance but they didn't come close enough to pose a threat. It had started raining shortly after they had left Markarth and by the time they had reached their destination they were both soaked. They tied their horses to a scrubby looking tree and then circled around and above the entrance. Laying side by side between the rocks they looked down on two bandits who they assumed were meant to be on watch. They looked thoroughly miserable and were trying to huddle next to the wall for shelter.  
'One each then?' She turned to Argis, wiping the rain out of her eyes.  
He nodded and reached for his bow.   
Lena took hers aswell and nocked an arrow to the string. A few seconds later both bandits were dead.  
Quietly and carefully they climbed down the slope and then hurried to the door opening. Hoping that they hadn't been seen Lena slowly peered around the corner. Turning to Argis she placed a finger to her lips and then signalled that there was four bandits asleep inside. The occupants didn't even have time to grab their weapons before they had been dispatched.   
Another bandit suddenly entered from the opposite doorway with his sword drawn but a brief scuffle insured that he didn't cause any problems. Argis moved outside to check for more and Lena joined him when she heard the sound of clashing blades.   
There were three more, one of which was dressed in steel plate, probably the leader she thought. Lena drew him away so that Argis only had to contend with two.   
The rain was coming down with full force now making the smooth stone hazardous. One slip and it could mean plunging over the side of the cliff. She could hear Argis cursing as he fought but the constant stream of water running into her face was making it difficult to see. Ultimately this is what helped her; lifting her sword high she then swept it in a downwards arc smashing it into the bandits side. There was an ear ringing clang and her opponent was thrown off balance, giving her just enough time to gather herself for a shout that sent him tumbling over the edge and onto the rocks below. She then went to help Argis who had killed one of the bandits and was about to finish the other.   
Afterwards Argis rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.   
'Are you okay?' Lena asked him. ' You're bleeding.'  
Argis dismissed it with a shake of his head. 'Just a scratch. Don't worry.'  
'Here, let me look.' Lena went over to check and found a slice to his bicep. 'We have something in the backpack for that.'  
Argis nodded again.   
'Come on, let's finish up here and go and get that sorted.'

They had a quick look around the area and pocketed anything of value, which wasn't much. Obviously the bandits weren't that successful at robbing people.   
Upon returning to the horses they decided to lead them back to the ruin for shelter. They were already soaked through but the bandits had lit a fire that was still warm enough to be of use.   
Lena cleaned Argis' wound with some water from a flask and then applied some healing salve. 'Don't want it getting infected.'  
Argis watched as Lena carefully tended him but tried not to dwell on the feeling of her hands on him. He had never had anybody bother to take care of him before.  
'Thank you.' He offered in a low voice.  
'Here, drink this.' She said, handing him a small healing potion.   
Argis grimaced as he knocked the bottle back in one go.   
'That should help.' She smiled at him.

They ate a small lunch and then rested for a while by the fire to get warm. It wasn't the most pleasant of places to stop and dead bodies were not good company but Lena tried her best to ignore them. Eventually they decided that the rain wasn't likely to stop any time soon so they headed off.  
It was mid afternoon when they arrived back in Markarth and they went straight to Understone Keep to report to the Jarl. Igmund grumbled about them dripping on his floor but he paid them and they headed back out into the city. On the way back to Vlindrell Hall they met Degaine.  
'Spare a septim for a crippled worker would you?' He pleaded.  
Lena tossed him a couple coins from the purse and Degaine hurried off; probably to the Inn to spend it.  
'He only drinks it away you know.' Argis pointed out.  
Lena shrugged her shoulders. 'I feel guilty having coin when others do not.' She replied. 'You are a very kind woman then.'  
'Maybe.' She sighed. 'I didn't feel very kind when I was stabbing bandits while they slept.'  
'It was a quick death you gave them. Quicker than some of their victims would have had.'   
Lena reluctantly agreed, 'I suppose... I think I'm going to bathe when I get in; I'm cold and wet. A soak in some warm water will do wonders.'  
Argis nodded and offered to draw a bath for her.

Argis was as good as his word. When they arrived back he stoked the fire and pulled the wash tub out. After a short while he had a fine bath ready.  
'If you don't object my Thane I was wondering if I could have some time to run a couple of errands for myself while you bathe?'  
'Of course you can. We are finished for the day. Take as long as you like. Although I did think about going to the Inn tonight. Would you like to join me?'  
'Very well. I won't be too long I hope.'  
'Don't worry about cooking, we can have something at the Inn.'  
'As you wish.'  
'Here, take this.' Lena handed Argis a coin purse. 'It's your share for today.'  
'Thank you.' He said as he stuffed it into his belt. 'I will be back soon.'  
Lena nodded, 'okay, I will see you later.'

Later on that evening after they had eaten, Argis watched as Lena crossed the room to talk to Vorstag. He was tempted to follow but thought better of it. He couldn't hear what they were discussing but he didn't like Vorstag's body language; the way he insisted on holding Lena's arm or how he had his hand on her shoulder as they talked. Was this display for his benefit? He felt inclined to say yes as Vorstag made a show of looking in his direction. Argis began to feel a slight stab of jealousy and couldn't help but wonder if Lena and Vorstag had shared some sort of relationship in the past. What was it to him if they had? He had only known her for two days.  
When Lena rejoined him he couldn't help but ask if everything was okay.  
'Yes, fine. Vorstag was just asking about a job.'   
Argis remained silent.  
'He wanted me to go with him.'  
Argis didn't think it was his place to ask if she had excepted.  
'I said no.'  
Again Argis didn't reply but inside he felt relieved.  
'Was I right? He wasn't very happy with me.'  
'You should be careful with him. He is not a very honourable person.' Argis observed.  
'Sell swords rarely are.'  
'Forgive me Lena, but how do you define the difference between what we do and what Vorstag does. Are we not sell swords too?'  
Lena let out a big sigh. 'Of course. You are right. But how does one make enough money to live when this is all we know how to do?'  
'Perhaps the difference is what you decide to do with your coin once you have it? I don't think Vorstag will be giving any of his to beggars and orphans.'  
Lena looked resigned. 'Probably not.' She conceded. 'I would like to think that I would always help another regardless of what they could pay me. The poor need help too sometimes.'  
'You should think about joining the Companions in Whiterun you know. I'm sure you would fit right in.' Argis suggested and then changed his mind after he had had time to think about it. 'Actually I'll take that back, it would mean you leaving Markarth.'  
'Would you miss me already?' Lena asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
'Eh! I'm just kinda getting used to having you around!' Argis teased.  
Lena found herself hoping that Argis meant what he said. It had only been two days but she already knew that she wanted to spend more time getting to know him better.  
'You know what Argis?' She suddenly decided. 'I think I'm going to go home. It's been a long day and I'm tired.'  
'Then I will accompany you. You never know who might be creeping about. Not that I don't think you are capable of looking after yourself.'  
'No one would dare attack me with you by my side though. I feel quite safe with you.'  
Argis smiled to himself when he heard this. He thought it strange how a small compliment can give a man a glimmer of hope.

When they arrived back Argis set to work making some warm drinks while Lena prepared for bed. Argis tried very hard to keep his mind on the task in hand but couldn't help himself. He inadvertently caught a glimpse of her as she slipped into her night gown causing him to inhale a deep breath. She was his Thane and his behaviour was inappropriate but by the gods she was lovely. Ashamed, he turned away quickly.  
A few minutes later she entered the room and sat herself by the fire. Argis watched as she began to brush her hair. It was dark and lustrous and almost reached down to her waist; Argis suddenly had the urge to touch it and run his fingers through it.  
Pushing these thoughts aside he approached her with a tankard.  
'Here.' He said, placing it next to her on the table.  
'Thank you Argis.' She said and smiled up at him again.  
Argis was lost for words so he said nothing but pulled up the chair next to her.  
Lena began to pull her hair into lengths; sometimes she would braid it before bed. Argis continued watching her quietly.  
'I could help you with that, if you like.' He said, against his better judgement  
'Okay.' She agreed with a grin and jumped up to stand before him.  
From where he was sitting he could see the light of the fire outlining her sillouett through the thin fabric of her gown. By the nine he thought to himself; what kind of creature have they sent to possess me.  
Argis stood and began to gather her hair so he could braid it. He realised that he was shaking slightly as his hands briefly touched her neck. Steadying himself as best he could he began his task, carefully smoothing and collecting wayward strands as he went.  
Standing this close to her he recognised the scent of mountain flowers which made him close his eyes and take a deep breath. Oh this was a bad idea he thought as he found himself glancing at her neck and shoulders. How easy would it be for him to place his lips against her skin? How easy to take her in his arms and hold her close? But he wouldn't. He would do no such thing. She was his Thane and he was her Housecarl.  
He suddenly found himself in a hurry to get it over and done with and cursed himself for his stupidity which had lead to this situation.

Lena was most impressed with him and informed him that he could do her hair next time too.  
'You've made a better job of it than I do.' She complimented him. Argis groaned inwardly; why had he done it so well? Now he would have to go through the whole uncomfortable process again. He berated himself once again for his stupidity and vowed to learn to keep his mouth shut.  
What was it about this woman that made him act like a lovestruck teenager. He was a grown man for goodness sake. He thought that must be it, he was indeed just a man and this woman had been placed into his life to test him in some way, a cruel jest by the gods themselves.  
Argis did not sleep well that night, images of Lena kept appearing in his head. He told himself that she was the Dragonborn and as such she would never be interested in him. Surely her destiny was to be with a King or a Jarl. Yes, it would be best to put all thoughts of her aside and concentrate on serving her as just her Housecarl.


	4. More Than One Way To Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter this one. Had lots to squeeze in.

The next few weeks flew by and Lena and Argis found themselves busy almost every day. The highlight though for Argis was the dragon. Rumours had been coming into Markarth of travellers being attacked on the road and farmers were complaining about losing their livestock. Lena was dispatched to deal with it and of course Argis was more than pleased to go with her. Argis was amazed at the sight of Lena shouting the dragon out of the sky, killing it and then finally absorbing it's soul at the end. He swore that if he lived for a thousand years he would never see anything so breathtaking. Lena congratulated him on his part and gave him a fierce hug afterwards. Argis found himself almost tempted to kiss her but stopped himself just in time. He had been trying to keep his growing feelings for her in check and that would be an admission that he had failed.

Little did he know that Lena was having similar struggles herself. Living in such close proximity to Argis was driving her mad. So many nights she lay awake desperate to visit him in his room but unable to move for fear of being turned down.   
She had recently become certain that Argis had a woman somewhere in town. Three times a week when he had time he would ask to be excused for 'personal' reasons. The first time it happened, after the trip to Four Skull Lookout, she had thought nothing of it but she quickly came to realise that it was a very regular occurrence.  
One evening with a knot of guilt and anxiety twisting her stomach she decided to follow him to see where he was going. Lena was shocked when Argis' destination was revealed. He was visiting the Temple of Dibella.  
With her mind in a turmoil she had headed back home and thrown herself on her bed. What was Argis visiting the temple for? Was he involved with some beautiful priestess that she couldn't hope to compete with? The thought made her miserable but she tried to tell herself that she was happy for Argis, after all he deserved a woman in his life to take care of him but Lena was sad to think that it wouldn't be her.   
Summoning her courage she had followed him several more times, just to be sure and she had ended up hating herself more and more for spying on him. 

The relationship between Lena and Argis became tense. She had become withdrawn and Argis struggled to understand why. He was aware that she was unhappy and all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that things would be okay. Every time he thought about approaching her she became distant and pushed him away. Argis had the feeling that he had done something wrong but couldn't think what it could possibly be.  
Matters were not helped by Vorstag's constant presence in their lives. He would turn up at Vlindrell Hall at all hours of the day and night; sometimes drunk out of his head. Many a time Argis had awoken to find him sprawled out by the fire or worse, sleeping on the floor next to Lena's bed. Often Argis would throw him out and some nights it had very nearly come to blows. Worst of all it was starting to cause a rift between him and Lena. He had convinced himself that there was something going on between her and Vorstag and that was why she had detached herself from him.

So what had started out as a promising partnership between Lena and Argis had quickly spiralled into an uneasy co-existance.  
Lena found herself more and more in love with Argis each day but spending all their time together was causing her to become more unhappy. Maybe she should dismiss him and move on with her life adding one more heartbreak to her list.  
Argis was confused and frustrated. Sometimes it felt as if Lena was more her old self. There would be a tiny spark of hope in something she said, a touch or a gesture that would lift his heart and make him believe that maybe she did have feelings for him. At other times he was in no doubt that he didn't stand a chance of winning her heart. He had even considered confessing his feelings but didn't think that he could face being rejected and losing her altogether. Better to suffer this than spend the rest of his life without her.

One morning a messenger turned up at the door with an urgent summons to the keep. Jarl Igmund wanted them to go straight to Calcelmo and listen to what he had to say.  
Calcelmo explained to them that he had sent a team of researchers into Nchaund-Zel accompanied by a team of bodyguards. The problem was that they hadn't been in contact for several days now.   
'I would like you to go and find them please. I fear that something may have happened to them.'   
Lena frowned and thought that she knew precisely what had happened within the dwarven ruins. Such places were full of deadly automatons and in the deepest, darkest depths where nobody should venture, much worse.  
'Okay. Let us grab our gear and we will look for you.'  
Calcelmo muttered his sincerest thanks and watched them leave.

'I know you're not going to like this Argis but I think we need to ask Vorstag to come.'  
Argis grunted his disapproval. 'Why? Nothing we can't handle on our own.'  
'Come on Argis, you know what we're going to find in there. A bunch of dead researchers and a vile host of falmer.'  
Argis grunted again. 'Fine but don't expect me to talk to him and if he tries anything I'll have his head!'  
'What is it between you two?' Lena asked him in exasperation. 'You both act like children.'   
Argis remained silent and Lena was not looking forward to this.

When they returned to the keep they were better equipped and had Vorstag in tow.  
'Let's get this over and done with as quickly as possible.' Lena suggested.  
Her and Vorstag moved off in front while Argis brought up the rear, cursing to himself and shooting daggers at Vorstag's back. He would defend Lena with his life but that sentiment did not extend to the other man.  
As they made their way into the ruins they soon came across the first signs of a struggle. What looked like the pieces of maybe two dwarven spiders were scattered around the floor. This was followed up with several more and a bigger dwarven sphere; all had been broken into bits. Further on they found the first researcher with an arrow in his chest. Lena knelt by his side to examine it.   
'Falmer.' She stated. 'Just as we expected. Everyone keep their eyes open.'

They kept moving, finding more and more dismembered automatons as they went and worryingly another researcher surrounded by some dead falmer. But, nothing moved to attack them. It seemed as if this part of the system at least had been cleared out.  
This might be a good time to have a break.' She suggested, going to her pack for a water skin.   
'I think we should keep moving.' Argis replied. 'It's too open here. Just because these falmer are dead doesn't mean that there aren't others around.'  
No sooner had the words left his lips an arrow skittered across the floor in front of them.   
'Falmer!' Argis roared, drawing his sword and pushing in front of Lena. The next arrow was better aimed and found it's mark in Vorstag's arm. Cursing, he leapt up the nearest steps, sword and shield in hand ready to deal death to anything in his way.   
Fighting up hill was hard and he soon found himself being beaten back down with sword swings raining down on his shield. Lena and Argis were fighting side by side defending themselves from the falmer who were hurrying down the opposite set of steps. They were quickly becoming overwhelmed.  
'Vorstag!' Argis bellowed across the noise. 'Retreat to the doorway. We can't win this!'  
Argis wasn't sure if Vorstag had heard him or not but when the other man started to move back Argis followed calling for Lena to do the same.  
Fighting a retreat was difficult with enemies on all sides. Argis was trying desperately not to get surrounded. Dead falmer littered the floor around him but there was always more to fill the gaps.  
He was also trying to keep an eye on Lena who was gradually becoming separated from him. Panic started to take hold as he tried to fight his way back to her. How could he protect her if he wasn't by her side.   
Suddenly he saw her go down with a thrust from a falmer sword. Crying out he fought like a man possessed to get to her. Screaming at Vorstag to watch his back he pushed through the clamouring falmer, fending off sword strikes and bashing heads with his shield.   
Upon reaching her he fixed upon anything that he could grab hold of and dragged her towards the door. He had discarded his shield now, instead relying on his sword and Vorstag to cover him. At the first opportunity he managed to heave Lena up and throw her over his shoulder like a sack. Argis made a run for it while Vorstag fought as rear guard.

It was no mean feat for Argis to run while carrying Lena. She was no waif, she was a Nord, a battle hardened warrior with a warriors body and she was wearing dragon armour too. If it meant saving her life though he would have carried her to the ends of the earth. Her confounded armour was digging into his arm but at least it gave him something to hold onto.  
They ran for several minutes listening to the howls and shrieks of the pursuing creatures. Argis was aware that they were not going to outrun them and that they needed somewhere to hide. He had no idea of Lena's condition and he was desperate to find somewhere to set her down.  
Suddenly Vorstag pointed to a door. 'There. They won't expect us to go that way. They'll assume we are heading out.'  
Argis had to agree that he might be right.  
'Quick, open it.'   
Vorstag opened the door, hoping that there wasn't more falmer behind it and managed to close it behind them just in time. They stood, breathing heavily and praying to the nine for luck. They could hear the falmer moving through the outer room and then into the next corridor. Argis let out a sigh of relief and lowered Lena to the floor. Sinking to his knees beside her he began to carefully inspect her wound.   
'Vorstag. Help here please.'  
Vorstag had propped himself against the wall and was looking at his own wounded arm. He reluctantly manouvered over to where Lena was laying and started to help Argis who was gently removing her breast plate.  
The falmers sword had sliced under the armour and caught her in the side. Such a small vulnerable spot but the weapon had found it. Argis and Vorstag stared at the black tendrils radiating from the wound in horror.  
Argis swallowed his rising fear and set to work. 'Bring me the backpack, there should be some cure poison in there, and some healing potions. Something strong.'  
Argis lifted Lena's head and unstoppered the vials with his teeth; he forced the potions into her mouth none too gently and tried to get as much in as possible. Lena was limp and unresponding in his arms. Frantically he tried to rub some life into her limbs, get some warmth into her body.  
Vorstag watched from where he was sitting on the floor. 'You're wasting your time. She's going to die.' He observed.  
Argis snarled at him. 'No! She is not going to die. I will not let her.'  
'It's falmer poison. It will linger. It will seep into every vein in her body. Maybe she won't die today but maybe tomorrow or the next day.'  
'Then we have to get her to a healer as soon as possible.'  
'With falmer patrolling the corridors looking for us? We will never make it.'  
'Maybe not but I will die trying.'   
Vorstag did not answer but continued to watch Argis as he cleaned and bound the wound.  
When he was satisfied that he had done all he could Argis rested against the wall exhausted. He was just thinking that he might attend to his own cuts and scrapes when his thoughts were interrupted by Vorstag's quiet voice.  
'You are a fool Argis the Bulwark.' He said.  
Argis looked at him.  
'You think you can save her but you can't. You want to save her in the hope that she will love you for it.' He paused. 'That's right Argis, I can see it in your eyes, you're in love with her.'  
Argis sat in silence, watching Vorstag across the room with hatred in his heart.  
'Have you bedded her yet?' Vorstag asked with venom in his voice.  
'She is a Thane and I am her Housecarl.' Argis spat back.  
'Then you are indeed a fool if you think that a Thane and Housecarl have never fucked. She will never be yours. You are not man enough to take her.'  
Argis was seething with fury, but now was not the time to start a fight. 'And I suppose you think that you are the man to win her?'   
'What makes you think that I haven't already? Perhaps I have already enjoyed the delights she has to offer. Maybe I already know what it feels like to claim her, that I already know she tastes sweeter than a Priestess of Dibella.' Vorstag watched carefully for any sign that Argis had registered what he had just said.  
'Perhaps you should take her now; while she's still alive. It might be your last chance... I could turn my back. I promise I won't watch.'   
Vorstag had a feral grin on his face but it soon disappeared when Argis launched himself at him. Slamming him against the floor Argis quickly had a knife at Vorstag's throat.   
'Stop talking.' Argis snarled. 'If you don't I will cut your wagging tongue from your mouth.' Argis couldn't remember ever being this angry. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed Vorstag's help to get out of Nchaund-Zel he would have slit him open there and then.  
Vorstag raised his hands in surrender. 'Okay, okay.' He took a shallow breath, a sudden feeling of panic constricting his chest which wasn't helped by Argis' weight bearing down on him.   
'If you must know,' he said, 'I haven't touched her.'  
Argis snarled again and pushed Vorstag's head into the ground. 'Get up. And not another word from your lying lips.'  
Vorstag scrambled up and out of Argis' reach, retreating into the corner. Argis continued to glare at him, daring him to utter another word. Deep inside he was relieved to hear that Vorstag had not shared Lena's bed but at this moment in time it was the least of his worries.

Argis knew that they needed to get moving; he needed to get Lena to a healer as soon as he could.  
'I think we have to chance it. If we can move quietly enough we might be able to sneak through.'   
Vorstag didn't respond either way but Argis assumed that he wouldn't want to stay there on his own.  
'If you go first and scout ahead, I will follow with Lena.'  
Vorstag was sullen but moved off to do as he was asked.  
'Here, take this.' Argis threw the pack in his direction.  
While Vorstag shouldered the backpack Argis lifted Lena again, trying to find a more comfortable position this time.  
Vorstag opened the door just enough to see into the room beyond. Luckily it seemed to be empty. Now they were no longer being pursued they could go at a slower and more careful pace. Trying their utmost to be as silent as possible they started to make their way out.


	5. May The Gods Watch Over Me

The trek back was slow but they had to balance between the need to get help and caution in avoiding any patrolling falmer. They had a couple of close calls but they were able to conceal themselves in the shadows when they had to. Argis was concerned that it was taking too long but they had to make sure they made it out without further trouble.  
By the time they stepped out into the fresh air it was early evening. Argis' muscles were aching and sore.   
'Go on ahead and tell Bothela that we are coming. Tell her what has happened and that we need her help.'  
Vorstag begrudgingly did as he was asked while Argis followed on, carrying Lena in his arms.  
The Hags Cure had been closed for the day but a large amount of hammering on the door had brought Muiri to see who it was making the noise.  
Vorstag explained what had happened and Muiri left him to wait for Argis while she went to find Bothela.  
When Argis arrived Muiri ushered him to a makeshift bed in the corner where he carefully placed Lena down. Bothela bustled about gathering bottles from the shelves.  
'You there!' She pointed at Vorstag. 'Go to the temple and fetch a priestess. We will need some help if we are going to save her.'  
Vorstag glanced at Argis and Argis gave him a look of warning. 'Don't try anything.' He growled.  
Next she pointed at Argis. 'You, help with her armour.'  
Argis did as he was told and started to gently remove Lena's breast plate once more. He pushed her undershirt to one side and unwound the temporary bandage as carefully as he could.  
'Now, let me look.' Said Bothela, pushing Argis aside. 'Muiri! Here, and bring that bowl.'  
Muiri hurried to Bothela's side with a bowl filled with some yellow liquid and a cloth. Bothela began to clean the wound which had started to weep some foul smelling matter. The black tendrils of poison had spread further and the skin had a dark tinge to it.  
Once Bothela was satisfied that the wound was clean she then asked Muiri to pass her a small red bottle which she proceeded to drip directly into the injury. Finally she smeared it with some antidote paste made from redwort, bittergreen and scrib jelly.  
'There.' She said. 'Ive done all I can, we just need the priestess now.'  
Argis was kneeling at the end of the bed, stroking Lena's hair away from her face. 'Will she be okay?' He asked in a worried voice.  
'Who can know?' Replied Bothela. 'Only time will tell. She is in the hands of the gods now.'  
'She is hot.'  
'A fever. It is to be expected. You might want to bathe her brow with cool water.'  
'I will get you some.' Muiri offered, and went off to find another bowl.  
'When will we know?'  
Bothela shrugged her shoulders. 'In a couple of days she will either be awake or she will be dead.'  
Argis frowned, that wasn't the answer he was hoping for.  
Muiri returned with a large bowl of water and another cloth. Argis began to wipe Lena's face in an attempt to cool her down. Her breath was shallow and her eyes were moving rapidly under her eyelids.  
Argis found that he was shaking. Whether from exhaustion or fear he didn't know.  
Just then Vorstag reappeared with Hamal by his side. She immediately inspected what Bothela had done and then drew her to one side so they could talk by themselves. Argis tried desperately to hear what was being said but the women were conversing in hushed whispers. He wasn't sure if there was some kind of disagreement going on.  
Eventually they seemed to come to a decision and Hamal returned to kneel by Lena's side. She placed both hands over the wound and closed her eyes in concentration, then she offered a silent prayer to Dibella to help strengthen her restoration spell.  
When she opened her eyes again and tried to rise she was slightly unsteady on her feet. Argis quickly went to her aid and held her. 'Thank you Hamal.' He whispered to her without the others hearing.   
'You are most welcome Argis.' She replied, searching his face with a sad look. 'I hope that we have done enough.'  
Argis nodded and then let her go.  
When he turned back to look at the wound he was thankful to see that it had been miraculously closed. It was still raw and angry but at least it would hopefully keep the infection at bay.   
'Send for me if you need me.' Hamal was saying. Argis nodded and then turned back to sitting by Lena's side.

Muiri collected the bowl from Argis' side and looked down on the sleeping warrior. He didn't look very comfortable but he had refused a bed of his own, preferring to sleep beside his injured Thane. Muiri decided that she should find him a pillow and some blankets at least. The other one, Vorstag, had left, saying that he was in need of a strong drink or two. She left the bedding and then retired to her own bed for the night.  
Argis awoke later on to find that the fire had gone out and the cold stone floor had made his body ache painfully. He rubbed his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness. He could just make out Lena's outline in the bed. She was laying on her back with her arms resting by her side. He sat and listened to her breathing for a few moments and he wanted to think that it sounded more relaxed now.  
Carefully he took her hand in his and bowed his head towards it. He placed his lips against her skin, not in a kiss but more a gesture of devoted tenderness and offered up a silent prayer to any gods that might be listening. He stayed like that until he felt a tear trailing its way down his cheek which he hurridly wiped away. In that moment he decided that if Lena woke up he would confess his feelings to her. Not that she would want him of course. He had failed in his duty to protect her, how could she forgive him? After all, how was he ever going to forgive himself. 

As it happened, Lena did wake up. It wasn't the next day or the day after but on the third one. She opened her eyes that afternoon and slowly looked around at her surroundings which were unfamiliar to her. She had no idea where she was but sitting in a chair next to her bed was Argis and he was fast asleep. She took a few moments to orient herself before trying to lift her head off the pillow which she failed at miserably. She also became aware of a dull aching pain in her side and a feeling of nausea in her stomach. Her throat was dry and she barely managed to speak Argis' name so she slowly reached out to touch him instead.  
Argis' eyes flew open and he literally jumped out of his seat to be by her side. He took her hand carefully and pulled it to his lips again and this time he did kiss it.  
'Praise the gods.' He said in a voice hoarse with emotion. 'I didn't think that I would ever see you awake again.'  
Lena looked at him in puzzlement. 'Where am I?' She asked.   
'It's okay Lena, you are safe, this is Bothela's house.'  
'Bothela's house? What am I doing here?'  
'It's a long story and one I will tell you but not yet. I must get help.' With that Argis got up and went to find Bothela.

Bothela was pleased to see her awake and thought that maybe in a couple of days she could return home to finish her recuperation.  
Lena was surprised to learn about what had happened. She had to rely on the others to tell her because she couldn't remember anything herself. She was also eternally grateful to Argis after Muiri had let it slip that he hadn't left her side.  
'You stayed with me. Why?' She asked him.  
'Do you really need to ask that question?' Argis replied, looking at her.  
Lena wanted to ask him what he meant but was too scared to hear the answer.   
Argis thought about telling her there and then but something deep inside stopped him. When it came to it the words just stuck in his throat.  
Lena decided to change the subject. 'What about Vorstag? Have you seen him?'  
Argis shook his head. 'Not since the night we brought you here. I don't know where he is.'  
Actually Argis had a pretty good idea where Vorstag was; drinking and whoring at the Inn but he wasn't about to mention it to Lena.

Two days later Bothela deemed that Lena was well enough to go home as long as Argis was prepared to look after her. That of course was never in question.   
As they prepared to leave Muiri came to her with a bag containing various potions and balms that they might need. Lena thanked her and placed them on the bed.  
'How can I ever repay you?' Lena asked her. 'You and Bothela have done so much for me. You have looked after me so well. You will send me a bill won't you.'  
'Don't worry, everything has been taken care of.'  
Lena looked confused. 'How?'  
Muiri indicated with a slight tilt of her head in Argis' direction.  
'Argis?' Lena mouthed silently.  
Muiri nodded her head. 'You have a good man there you know. I'm sure that he is in love with you. Be careful you don't let him go.'  
Lena stared at her, unable to reply.  
Muiri smiled. 'Good bye Lena. I hope to see you again. If you don't mind maybe I could visit you to see how you are?'  
Lena nodded. 'Of course, anytime. It would be good to have a friend to talk to.'  
The two women hugged each other before Muiri was called to go and serve customers.

Lena and Argis made their way slowly back to Vlindrell Hall. He steadied her with his arm as they walked and she clung to him tightly. As they went she fell deep in thought, going over in her mind what Muiri had said about Argis. Her heart swelled at the thought that Argis might have feelings for her and she could no longer deny her own. She decided that when the moment was right she would speak to him about it.  
When they finally arrived back she felt tired and weak. Argis insisted that she went for a lie down in bed to rest. Lena didn't complain and was content to take his advice.  
Argis woke her for supper and they both sat at the table in silence with their heads down. It seemed as if neither had anything to say to the other.  
Argis' thoughts were in turmoil and he couldn't bring himself to make good on his promise to tell Lena how he felt.  
Lena was arguing furiously with her inner self. One minute she was convinced that Muiri was right but then in the next she would remember all of Argis' visits to the temple. She had been hurt before and she had no wish to repeat the experience. Surely if Argis wanted her he would have said something by now?

Lena took herself back to bed shortly after they had eaten but she didn't sleep. This had been going on for too long and it was driving her mad. Something would have to give sooner or later.   
Little did she know that something was about to happen that would change everything.


	6. The Fire Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features non consensual touching.

Lena had been home for about a week and on the whole she was feeling much better. Argis had taken good care of her and she was thankful for his company. Lena had become more comfortable in his presence and she had tried to accept their relationship for what it was. It didn't stop her from watching Argis though with a longing in her heart that would not go away. Every little thing he did or said only served to make her feelings for him stronger. At times she caught herself wondering what it would be like to hold him in her arms, to feel him next to her, to kiss his lips or even make love to him. She would then scold herself for having such thoughts and force them once again into the deepest part of her being.  
Argis struggled through everyday, hating himself for being a failure and for letting her down and for being too scared to say how he was really feeling. There were so many times in that week that he just wanted to tell her and for her to say that she felt the same. He dreamt of a life where they were together every day and night and how if he had the chance he would marry her and they would be as one.  
It seemed as if outwardly they had both resigned themselves to the situation that life had placed them in.

One evening shortly after they had eaten, a messenger arrived at the door for Argis. He read the note that he had been handed and immediately asked Lena if she would mind if he went out for a while.  
Lena felt herself stiffen at his request but made an effort not to let it show.  
'Fine.' She said a little too abruptly.  
Argis looked uncomfortable. 'I don't have to if you don't want me to... It's just that there is somebody I need to see urgently.'  
There. She thought. He had said it. That was the closest he had come to admitting that he was involved with someone. Part of her wanted to deny him but she quickly realised that she was in no position to deny him anything.  
'I said fine.' She grated.  
Argis hung his head. 'Will you be okay?'  
'I am quite capable of being on my own. In fact I like being on my own!' Lena stood, pushed her chair out of the way and went to her room.  
Argis sighed and ran his hand through his hair, considering himself dismissed.  
He left Vlindrell Hall and stepped into a town bathed in the light of Masser and Secunda. He had to admit that Markarth looked beautiful tonight but it could do nothing to expel the heavy feeling in his heart. He hated himself for so many things at the moment but top of his list was hurting Lena. She deserved better. She deserved to know the truth.   
Pushing his thoughts aside he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and set his feet on a path to the temple.

Back in Vlindrell Hall, Lena was suddenly consumed by a rage that frightened her. After Argis had left she had thrown herself onto her bed and pounded it with her fists. Tears came freely to her eyes as she cried out in frustration and hopelessness. She hauled herself out of bed, furiously grabbing the blankets and furs and throwing them to the floor. Screaming silently at herself for acting like a child she stalked into the next room and swept cups, plates and cutlery off the table. Grabbing an empty wine bottle she hurled it at the wall were it smashed into a hundred tiny pieces. Next she found a dagger from one of the weapon cases and proceeded to stab it viciously into any furniture she passed.  
As she paced round the room she could feel a mounting pressure inside her. A power was building, something that needed to find release before it ate her up entirely. She could feel it rising in her veins, in her stomach, in her throat, a heat so volatile that it threatened to incinerate anything in it's path.  
Suddenly, with horror, she realised what she was about to do and pushed the feeling forcefully into submission. Sinking onto the floor she curled herself inwards and hugged her arms around her knees, tears streaming down her face.  
Eventually she felt the sensation receding and her crying reduced to heaving sobs. When she felt able she began to relax. She stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity but after a while she was calm enough to pull herself up.   
Stumbling to the cupboard she pulled out a bottle of brandy. She poured herself a large cup and fell into a chair by the fire. All of a sudden she felt empty, like there was nothing left Inside her at all. She sat and gazed at the flames and considered what she had nearly done. The title of Dragonborn brought with it great responsibility and great power and she had very nearly lost control.  
Why? She couldn't say. She suspected it was a combination of things that had brought her to that point; and she knew in her mind that it was love that had pulled her back.  
Her love of Argis. Her love of life. Argis didn't deserve her rage and hatred. He was a man that had befriended her, protected her and cared for her. She had let her own selfish desires get in the way of what was important. Argis deserved happiness in his life and if he found that with someone else who was she to deny him?  
So lost in her thoughts was she that she almost didn't hear the knock on the door. Thinking that it must be Argis and that he had forgotten his key she went to open it. The man standing on the step was not Argis. It was Vorstag and he was drunk.  
'Aren't you going to ask me in then?'  
'No Vorstag, I'm not.' Lena tried to close the door but Vorstag had wedged his foot in the way.  
'Oh come on Lena, let me in please.'  
'Vorstag you're drunk. Come back when you've sobered up.'  
'But I want to come in now. I haven't seen you for a while.'  
'That's because I've been ill and you haven't bothered to come and see how I am.'  
'Only because Argis is always here...But, I know he's not here tonight because I've seen him. Come on, let's just have one drink together.'  
Lena thought about it and decided that some company might be good. She opened the door and ushered Vorstag into the back room.  
Vorstag looked around at the mess on the floor. Plates, cups and glass were scattered about as if there had been a fight. 'What in Oblivion happened here?' He grinned at the thought of Lena throwing crockery at Argis.  
'Nothing. Do you want some Brandy?' She asked trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.  
'Brandy would be good.'  
Lena went to get the bottle and Vorstag followed her. As she was pouring a cup for him she could feel him move closer and stand behind her.  
'Actually,' he said, raising his hand and running his fingers down her neck, 'I had something else in mind for tonight.'  
She could feel his breath against her skin as his lips ghosted across her shoulder.  
Lena froze where she was standing. 'Vorstag, what are you doing?'  
'Something that I've thought about doing for a long, long, time.' He said, placing a kiss on her neck.  
'Vorstag.' She warned. 'Stop right now.'  
'But why? I've only just started.' He purred in her ear. He let his hands slide down her arms so he could turn her to face him.   
Lena pulled away but he was quick and able to grab her. With his lips against her ear he whispered, 'come on Lena, we both know that this is what you really want.'  
She could feel his tongue lick the edge of her ear as his hands pinned her arms into place painfully. She tried again to pull free but this time he forced her backwards into the chair making her stumble. Vorstag grabbed her by the wrist now and dragged her towards her room. Lena pulled and jerked to get away from him but his grip was like a vice. She tried pummeling him with her free fist but her strength seemed to have left her. Digging her heels in and leaning back she managed to gain a bit of ground but Vorstag was heavier and stronger and he soon had her where he wanted her; on the bed.  
Lena was flat on her back, pinned down by Vorstag's weight on top of her. He grabbed her shirt and yanked it downwards, tearing a long rent and exposing skin. She tried not to look at Vorstag's face leering over her but she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Vorstag used one hand to pin her down while the other set to work groping her breasts.  
Lena began to panic and bucked underneath him, trying to throw him off. The truth was though that she was still too weak after the poison.  
His hand moved further down her body, seeking the ties of her trousers. 'Do you know,' he almost spat at her, 'that you are the only woman I have ever known that has refused me.'  
Lena struggled to comprehend what he was saying.  
'I gave you a fair chance Lena, and now I'm going to take what you wouldn't give me freely.'  
Tears were flowing once more down Lena's face as she continued to thwart Vorstag's efforts. Becoming frustrated he gave up trying to undo the laces on Lena's trousers and went for his own instead. 'I will claim you one way or another, if it has to be your mouth then so be it...'  
'You bring that anywhere near me,' she snarled, 'and I swear to the gods I will bite you.'  
Suddenly Lena felt Vorstag's weight lifted from her as he was grabbed from behind. Lena scrambled up the bed, out of the way and watched as Argis landed a punch on Vorstag's jaw. Vorstag stumbled backwards and Argis stepped in with another fist, this time catching him on the nose.  
'Get out,' he growled, 'and don't you ever show your face here again.'  
Vorstag was making his way to the door, holding his face as blood seeped between his fingers.  
'If I see you here again I will come looking for you and I will kill you.'  
Vorstag didn't reply but turned and left as quickly as he could.  
Argis sat on the bed and gathered Lena into his arms. Pulling her into his chest he whispered over and over again how sorry he was. Lena clung to him like she would never let him go and cried until she could cry no more. Argis rocked her and stroked her hair and placed his head against hers.   
'Lena, forgive me. I should have been here.'  
Argis was hurting inside so much and couldn't believe that he had failed her yet again. 'I had no idea that he would ever try anything like that.'  
Lena didn't reply. All she could do was sink into him and let him hold her.

After a while they untangled themselves.  
'Here,' Argis said as he retrieved the covers from the floor. 'Lie down.'  
Lena did as she was told and Argis placed the blankets over her.  
'Are you hurt?'  
Lena shook her head.  
'I should let you get some sleep. Call if you need me.' He turned to leave.  
'Argis? Please don't go. I don't want to be on my own.'  
Argis looked at Lena and thought that he had never seen her look so vulnerable. He moved to the other side of the bed and propped himself in a sitting position against the wall. 'It's okay. I won't leave you.'  
Lena shuffled closer to him and curled up by his side. Argis placed his arm around her and pulled her in.   
'You can sleep now. I won't let anything happen to you.'


	7. Revelations

When Lena woke the next morning it was to find herself curled against Argis' chest. His arm was resting on her hip and she could feel his steady breathing against her neck. Although they were both fully clothed and the covers separated them she couldn't help feeling blissfully close to him.  
When Argis began to stir she lay as still as she could in the hope that he would go back to sleep and they could stay like that for a bit longer.  
Her thoughts drifted to the previous night. Everything was jumbled together in her mind and all she could feel was pain and regret, but then she remembered Argis' words. 'I won't leave you. I won't let anything happen to you.'  
She took some deep breaths and concentrated on feeling Argis next to her; his warmth and his strength. After a while she began to relax again and feel safe within his embrace.

When Argis finally opened his eyes he was surprised to find Lena laying next to him. She was asleep and looked so beautiful. Oh how he wanted to kiss her and hold her but he was careful to remind himself what had happened last night between her and Vorstag.   
Although he wanted to stay and comfort her he was also aware of how awkward a situation he was in. Reluctantly he extricated himself and left the warmth of the bed.  
He made his way back to his room to get cleaned up and then went to start some breakfast and clear away the broken mess on the floor. He had to admit that he was puzzled about what had gone on last night. There was debris everywhere.   
It was some time before he realised that Lena was watching him from the doorway.  
'I'm sorry about that.' She said, looking guilty. 'Don't worry, it wasn't your fault.'  
'Actually it kinda was. Let me help.'  
'No. Go and sit down, I will do it.'  
Lena sat and tried to think what she could possibly say to him.  
'I owe you an apology Argis. You tried to warn me about Vorstag and I wasn't prepared to listen. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry.'  
'I'm the one that is sorry.' He replied, looking up from his task. 'I should have been here with you.'  
Lena looked at him and shook her head. 'You can't be by my side all the time Argis, that would be impossible...Do you know what he said to me last night?'  
Argis shook his head.  
'He said that I was the only woman he'd known that had refused him, and that he would take what he wanted instead.'  
'A slight to his reputation. He can't conceive why a woman would turn him down. You did the right thing though.'  
Lena nodded in agreement. 'I know I did. I'm just sorry that I didn't realise sooner.'  
The silence stretched between them for a while before Argis spoke again. 'Hamal is coming to see you today. She's coming to check how you are.'  
'Hamal? From the temple?'  
Argis nodded and Lena felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. She didn't want to see Hamal. She didn't want to see anyone.

Lena had washed and changed and was sitting by the fire with a book when her visitor arrived. Lena noticed how she greeted Argis with a kiss to his cheek and felt a sharp stab of jealousy in her heart. However, this wasn't the worst of it, she had brought someone else with her.   
The woman in question was dressed in temple robes and was holding a sleeping baby in her arms. Lena stared at her with dread; she was the most beautiful women Lena had ever seen.   
Her long golden hair tumbled loose down her back and her matching eyes were positively shining with love and devotion. Her face was pale and flawless and her smile lit up the room. She was tall and graceful and Lena thought she was the epitome of what a priestess of Dibella should look like.  
Argis looked at the woman with warmth and affection and drew her into a hug, being careful not to squash the sleeping bundle; he then placed a soft kiss to the baby's head.  
Lena could feel herself shrinking inside. What was this woman doing in her house? How could Argis have brought her here?  
She was aware that Hamal was talking to her, and that she had obviously managed to squeeze out some sort of coherent answers because the priestess seemed happy that she was doing okay. Hamal turned to Argis and nodded her head and then spoke to the other woman. 'I will wait for you outside. Don't be long, you should be resting.'   
The woman nodded her head in deference.   
Once Hamal hade left, Argis stepped forward and said, 'Lena I have someone I'd like you to meet.'  
Lena could feel her heart plummeting in her chest and wished that Argis would just go away and take the woman with him. She didn't want to hear what he had to say.  
'This is Anya, my sister.'

Lena almost choked. 'Sister?'  
Argis nodded. 'And this is her baby girl Freida. She was born just last night.'  
Lena looked in disbelief. 'That is where you were yesterday?'  
'Yes. That is what the note was about. The baby was coming and Anya was asking for me.' He looked at his sister again and smiled.  
Anya just looked worried and confused though.  
'It's okay.' Argis told her. 'Lena is just surprised.'  
Surprised? That was an understatement. Surprised. Unbelieving. Overjoyed.   
Eventually Lena remembered her manners. 'Oh my goodness. What must you think of me. I'm so sorry.' Lena wiped away the tears that had threatened to spill down her face and tried to compose herself. 'Please sit down.' She said, indicating the other chair.  
Anya looked to Argis and he nodded. He then left to let the two women talk.  
'I'm very pleased to meet you.' Anya started. 'Argis has told me so much about you.'  
'He has?'  
Anya smiled. 'He doesn't stop talking about you!'  
Lena felt her heart lift slightly when she heard this. 'I'm afraid he hasn't told me anything about you.'  
'I know, it was for the best though.'  
'It was?'  
'I will let Argis explain to you later.'  
Lena didn't know what to say so she changed the subject. 'Your baby is beautiful.'  
'Thank you.'  
'I think she will look like you.'  
Anya gave a sad smile and said 'I sincerely hope that she does not take after her father. That would be unfortunate.'  
Again Lena didn't know how to respond, there was just too many questions without answers.  
'I hope that we can be friends and that we will see more of each other. My brother is very fond of you.' Anya gave Lena a conspiratorial look.  
'I would like that very much.' Lena replied. 'I owe your brother a great debt. I hope one day I can repay him.'  
'He is a good man.'  
Lena nodded in agreement. 'He's the best.'  
Anya gave Lena a knowing smile and then stood. 'I should be going, Hamal is waiting for me. It was nice to finally meet you. Say goodbye to Argis for me won't you?'  
Lena nodded and went to the door with her.

When Lena returned Argis was waiting for her.   
'I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about Anya.'  
'Why didn't you?'  
'Please, sit, and I will tell you our story.'   
Lena sat and waited for Argis to begin.  
'Anya and I have been on our own for a long time. Both of our parents are dead, killed by raiders who also destroyed our home.' Lena could see pain and sadness in his eyes as he spoke. 'I was away at the time and when I returned it was to find a burning house and my parents with their throats slit. It is something that I will regret every day for the rest of my life.'   
Lena found herself wondering how many others Argis had told this tale to and felt honoured that he was choosing to trust her with it.  
'Anya had nowhere to go but I managed to find her a position as a housekeeper for a wealthy merchant and his wife. Things seemed to be working out.   
One day Anya came to me and told me that she had met someone and that she was in love. I was pleased for her, she deserved someone special in her life. The man in question was charming and courteous and treated her like royalty. He bought her beautiful gifts of clothes, jewellery and trinkets. He even came to me and asked if he and Anya might be married. I couldn't think of any reason why they shouldn't be, so I gave them my blessing.'  
Lena listened quietly but she had a growing feeling that this was not going to be the happy story it should have been.  
'A month later Anya came to me in tears to say that her betrothed had left her and that the merchant had dismissed her and thrown her out. She then confided to me that she was with child and even though the child was not his, the merchant did not want to risk a scandal.'  
'Who was the father?' Lena asked but she had a feeling that she already knew the answer.  
'It was Vorstag.'  
Lena sighed; it all made sense now. The tension and enmity between the two men.  
'Argis, you should have said something.'  
'I couldn't. I thought that you and Vorstag were in a relationship and Anya was so ashamed she made me promise not to tell anyone.' Argis sighed and shook his head. 'It also appears that Anya is not the only one to have been deceived by him. I have heard of husbands in Markarth who have to pass his progeny off as their own!'  
Lena was not as shocked to hear this as she should have been.  
'Anya had nowhere to go and I was living at the barracks, she couldn't possibly stay there. In desperation I went to the temple to ask them to take her in. The High Priestess agreed and Anya has been living there ever since. She has begun her training to become a priestess and Freida will be able stay at the temple too.'  
Lena felt a wave of guilt rush over her as she remembered all the times she had followed Argis and all the things she had imagined were going on.   
'Argis, I am so sorry. I have been such   
a fool.'  
Argis looked puzzled. 'How so?'  
'All those times you were visiting the temple to see your sister?'  
'What about them?'  
'I thought you were seeing someone else.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I thought you were visiting a woman.'  
'I was.'  
'No, that's not what I mean. You know, a woman for...' Lena waved her hands, not wanting to say the words out loud.  
Argis' eyes widened, 'oh! I see!' He said with a blush colouring his cheeks. 'No!'  
Lena looked at him with hope in her eyes.  
'Would it have mattered to you if I was?' Argis asked quietly.  
Lena nodded. 'Every time you went it broke my heart.'   
Argis stepped forward to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
'Do you really mean that?'   
'I love you Argis and I have wanted to tell you so many times but I was too scared.'  
Argis opened his arms to her and hugged her close. 'It seems we have both been foolish then for I am in love with you too but I thought myself too unworthy for you to love me in return.'  
'How stupid we have both been.' Lena replied.  
Argis gently lifted her face and looked at her. 'That doesn't matter now.' He said as he drew her closer and touched his lips to hers.'


	8. Epilogue

Lena had dreamt of this moment for a long time and as her and Argis took their first kiss she felt the flames of desire flare immediately. This would be no gentle first time, it would be a union made of desperate longing and searing need.  
They pulled apart for a moment and Argis searched her face, trying to gauge her emotions. 'Are you sure you want to do this now because we can wait if not. I don't want to rush you.'  
'I'm fine. Please don't make me wait any longer.'   
Argis didn't have to be asked twice so he took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. Lena untied her robe and let it slide to the floor. She was trembling with anticipation as she stood before him and watched as his eyes studied every inch of her.  
Quickly Argis began to remove his own clothing while Lena looked on, delighting in every reveal of his muscled physique. Tentatively her hands reached out to touch him. His body was hard and warm and she could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. She pulled him closer and kissed him full on his lips, her tongue inquisitive and insistent. Argis responded with a fierceness of his own as Lena drew him down with her onto the bed. He continued to place kisses over her, making sure that nowhere was left untouched. Lena could feel herself becoming consumed by her need for him. She could sense how much he wanted her too and as she wrapped her legs around him she could feel his length pressing against her. She began to rock her hips and rub against him causing the most delicious sensation. Argis adjusted himself slightly so he could slowly enter her. Lena writhed underneath him as he teased her slowly.  
He worked carefully, allowing her take more of him until bit by bit he was fully sheathed inside her. She was warm and she held him so tightly that Argis couldn't help expressing his desire with a stifled groan.  
Lena wanted him so desperately that she thrust her hips and grabbed hold of him, drawing herself on to him to create the friction that she so needed.  
'Argis, please.' She whispered breathlessly.   
Argis began to pick up his pace, rhythmically pushing into her until he could feel his own end approaching.   
He came with a fevered cry, his orgasm riding over him in waves. Lena cried out too as she finally gave into her own pleasure.  
Argis was out of breath and trembling but he stayed where he was, enjoying the warmth and closeness of their lovemaking.  
Lena kissed him gently on the lips and let her hands stroke his face. He was smiling down at her with a look of contented fulfilment.   
'Perhaps we could stay like this forever?' Lena asked.  
'That would be a bit awkward.' Argis chuckled.  
He eventually moved to lay beside her and pulled her in so she could snuggle against him. Lena placed soft kisses on his skin while her fingers traced lazy circles across his chest.  
'Sorry if that was a bit rushed.' Lena apologised ruefully. 'But I have been waiting for a very long time!'  
Argis laughed. 'Next time, we will go slower.' He suggested. 'I have so many things I want to show you.'  
Lena raised her eyebrows with interest.  
'We could make love all night long...If you wanted, that is.'  
Lena sighed serenely. 'I think I would like that very much.' She said. 'And we also have the rest of our lives to explore every possibility.' She gave Argis an impish grin which he returned before drawing her in for another kiss.

Argis was feeling a genuine sense of contentment. The last few months had been a tumult of emotions and experiences that he was glad to see the back of. Life had settled into a steady routine for him and Lena and he and was happy that things were going at a more languid pace. It meant that they had more time to spend together doing nothing. Well, almost nothing.  
When he did take time to reflect on the past though it was always with a twinge of self doubt. There were many things that he still blamed himself for; the death of his parents, his failure to protect his sister and his failure to protect Lena. Twice.  
She had been his saving grace though. Her love for him had given him something to hold on to. An anchor, but also a means to move forward. Something to cherish and to return in kind. He felt very blessed to have her by his side.  
Once upon a time he had dreamt of a life where they spent every day and night together and how one day he would make her his wife. He smiled at the thought as he reminded himself that it was no longer a dream. He and Lena were soon to make the journey to Riften and be joined together by the grace of Mara and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. 

Anya devoted herself to temple life and to the care of her daughter who was growing so fast. The pair were loved by all who knew them and they regularly spent time with Argis and Lena. Anya hoped that maybe one day they would have a child of their own.

And Vorstag? Well, he is still to be seen plying his trade at the Inn. Often with some unsuspecting woman on his arm. He was careful though not to set foot near Vlindrell Hall ever again.


End file.
